


Late Bloomer

by oodal (softkyun)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, FWP, Knotting, M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, Scenting, Sex, bad language, not a lot of plot i am so sorry, sweats intensely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkyun/pseuds/oodal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking at Asahi, no one would ever guess that he was any sort of late bloomer. He'd lost all of his baby teeth before third grade, he looked five years - or more - ahead of his age, and he was even ahead in his classwork.</p><p>There is, however... one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Bloomer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baccababe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baccababe/gifts).



> i've never written a/b/o i can't believe this... i hope it's alright forgive me if it's not i also didn't get this assignment until yesterday and.. i'm so sorry... i've tainted asanoya forever...

Asahi is not someone that anyone would dub a late bloomer, really. Nothing about him suggests that he might not have lost all his baby teeth yet, or that he hasn't reached his full height, or that he might grow more manly and mature with a few more years. And although he has indeed lost all of his baby teeth, and he has reached his full height (or at least he hoped so), and he was hoping he was done looking scary and mature, there was one intricate part of growing up that hadn't happened to him.

He hadn't presented yet.

Most people presented around the age of thirteen, or fourteen. If you hadn't presented by the time you turned sixteen, there were usually some health concerns, and you started to feel the social effects in school, because people seemed to just know when someone's status hadn't revealed itself yet. If you hadn't presented by the time you turned seventeen, you were an enigma, and Asahi was now twenty years old, over six years past when he should've presented. People whispered about you, wondered about you. Wondered if there was something wrong with you, or suspected you of trying to mask your status if it was en embarrassing one, with fake hormones and a false attitude and whatever else might make an alpha out of a beta, a beta out of an omega, and an alpha out of an omega. 

There was nothing shameful about being any of them - they all had their drawbacks, and their strengths - but some people were raised to think differently about being a certain presentation. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd heard his name in the mouths of others as he crossed campus.

At this point, Asahi could care less. Not that he ever had cared, but at this point, he would take being a mix of all three and being the wold's first alphabemega (he wanted to smile at the ridiculous idea, but--) than not presenting at all. He was anxious about it. It plagued him, became the stuff of nightmares. He knew people talked about him in class and on campus, whispered not only about his supposed convenience store robberies, but also his lack of status. They wondered whether or not he'd been involved in some sort of radioactive accident that made him age so fast that his body never got a chance to really present.

Sometimes, Asahi felt so crazy that he thought that might be true. 

But even when he thought about it being true, someone else always believed that it wasn't.

"Earth to Asahi~~~ Earth to Asahi!!" 

Asahi blinked rapidly as a small hand waved in front of his face, and as he pulled himself from his thoughts and back into the real world, he realized that Yuu was standing a few steps above him, leaning forward with his grin wide and the edges of his eyes crinkled with amusement, and maybe concern.

"Zombie-walking up the stairs, huuuuh? You're gonna fall if you're not careful, geez! More bruises for people to whisper about!" He laughed as he said it, but Asahi's chest tightened a little bit. Yuu must've seen the expression flash across his features, because the grin fell a little bit and he reached out to nudge at Asahi's shoulder tenderly.

"I'm kidding, okay. Are we gonna head to your house or not, because it's Friiiidayy, man!!" Yuu smiled, a little more hopefully this time as he tried to cheer Asahi up and raise him from whatever poor headspace he'd fallen into.

Asahi nodded.

"Yeah, sorry, uhm.. Just thinking. We can go now." He adjusted the strap of his messenger bag across his shoulder and finished climbing the stairs, and then the two of them were outside. It didn't take long for them to fall into step, into usual routine; Yuu walked by Asahi's side, and the two of them headed towards Asahi's small apartment, which was actually on campus (rather than Yuu's, which was ages away), to sit around, eat food after intramural volleyball practice or just a hard day of classes, and occasionally do homework. Mostly, Yuu just wanted to play video games, particularly bloody or violent ones, and eat.

As they left central campus, and with the sun beginning to set, the second part of the routine started - even as Yuu chattered endlessly about his meanest professor, his hand slipped into Asahi's. Although small, it was comforting, and in the dimming light of the early evening, Asahi told himself that it was okay that they held hands. It was alright, even though it made people whisper about Yuu the way they whispered about him. An unmated alpha, hanging out with an unpresented giant (probably) criminal, a year younger, too - a freshman alpha with a sophomore... something?

Although Asahi didn't mean to tune Yuu out, it happened anyways, as he thought about when Yuu had presented five years ago. They'd been friends at the time - they'd been friends forever, of course - and Yuu had known it was coming. He couldn't tell what, but he was determined to tell everyone he was going to be a beta; he refused to be an omega, because his dad was an alpha and his mother a beta. He certainly hadn't expected to undergo his first heat and come up as an alpha; it had been a shock, to say the least.

Nothing had changed about Yuu, at least not to Asahi. Other people told him that Yuu had more presence, and people who had presented - so basically everyone by now - told him that Yuu smelled like the earth, like soil and forest. There were times when people threw themselves at Yuu because of the headiness of his scent, and his love letters had certainly increased in volume, but he was still Yuu. He didn't loom like other alphas; he didn't feel the need to lord his power and authority over other people. He didn't snap and lose control of his temper - well, sometimes he did. In fact, sometimes he slipped a little bit, but.. Yuu had always done that. Now it just felt a little amplified.

When Yuu had followed him to college, they'd fallen into a pattern of behavior more intimate than friendship, but so natural it was like breathing. They laid all over each other on the couch or cramming in the library - well, typically, it was Yuu on Asahi's leg or arm and usually his couch while Asahi studied - and they spent more time together than humanly possible, even when people started to wonder if they were a bonded pair. Those worries had dissolved when it became known that Asahi hadn't presented, a fact which had taken a while to spread across campus, replaced instead by the novelty weirdness of their relationship that gossip thrived on.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he glanced back down to their joined hands and thought about the first time Yuu had kissed him, after the two of them had been practicing in high school and Yuu had demanded that Asahi lift him up like Tanaka would after he made an excellent receive. Asahi had picked him up and as he lifted him, they made eye contact, and then Yuu had leaned forward, and... The rest was history. More kisses had followed, and then over the summer before college, more than kissi----

Fumbling with his keys, Asahi tried to will his blush down as he tried to unlock his front door. 

"Are you hot, Asahi? I mean, yeah, you are but like, temperature?" Yuu was pleased with his clever remark, but it just had Asahi turning even redder, the heat spreading to the tips of his ears. 

"... Y'know, ... I'm fine."

Although he didn't really believe it completely when he said it, Asahi glanced over his shoulder and smiled lightly at Yuu anyways, nudging the door and stepping in. He was fine, at least for right now.

\---

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Asahi looked over towards Yuu as he shoved his things back into his backpack, a half-eaten twizzler hanging from his lips as he wiggled his feet into his shoes. Yuu nodded, ripping off a chunk of the chewy candy before he fixed his gaze on Asahi.

"Yeah! I gotta go feed the lady's cats in the apartment next to mine, so I can't stay tonight, which is kind of a bummer but like, I'll be back bright and early tomorrow morning, okay?" 

"Okay." Asahi nodded towards Yuu as he finally got into his shoes, and then stood to walk him to the door. Despite the older male's longer strides, Yuu beat him to the door, and then turned to stand on his tiptoes expectantly. Flushing, Asahi obliged him, bending a little at the waist so that he could press a kiss to Yuu's lips.

A few seconds later, Yuu licked Asahi's lower lip, pulled back, and laughed.

"See you soon. Stay away from scary movie channels, 'kay?"

With that, Yuu was gone, and Asahi was left with the warm, untouchable feeling that he always got when he spent time alone with Yuu.

\---

When Asahi woke up, the first thing that he noticed was that he was hot. Unbearably so, like he was wearing flannel pajamas while sleeping in fleece sheets in the middle of summer, despite the fact that he was in a t-shirt and boxers and he had an air conditioned apartment. 

The second thing that he noticed was that he ached. He felt like he'd just played an impossible match, like he'd pushed his body to the limit and forgotten to stretch or take an ice bath afterwards.

The third thing he noticed - and he wished it was the final - was that he was hyper sensitive. For some reason, he felt like he could detect the thread count of his sheets against his skin, like he could tell that his t-shirt was a cotton and polyester blend, like he could tell that his boxers were that expensive pair that his grandma bought him that he usually couldn't notice anything different about.

The next thing that Asahi noticed was that he was aroused. Painfully aroused, moreso than he had ever been - he was just not a very sexual creature, not really. That wasn't to say that he didn't wake up with the occasional morning issue, and that he and Yuu hadn't done... well, they had never gone all the way, because Asahi refused. Yuu wanted to, but... He didn't want Yuu bonded to an outcast like him, because that was bound to happen if they had sex. Even if they wanted to pretend it was casual, they would end up bonded. So, blowjobs were a thing.

At the very thought of them, his body burned even more, if that was even possible. His fingertips tingled and his stomach clenched with the memories of he and Yuu's previous intimacies, and he realized with a start that he was ragingly hard. He was so hard that his boxers were straining around his cock, his skin glistening with sweat, and his nipples pert against the thin fabric of his t-shirt. 

As his mind reeled, trying to come to terms with what was going on - a raging wet dream, like he'd had at thirteen? Was he sick - he realized the last thing that his mind would process for a little while. 

He was wet. The back of his boxers was wet, uncannily so, and Asahi's inner thighs were as well. Asahi's backside was covered in... slick.

He was in heat.

\---

'hey r u there??? i gotta go 2 the grocery store 4 stuff 4 my apartment U want anything?'

'yo come on MAN i wanna play gta sooner rather than l8r'

'asahi....??????'

It wasn't like Asahi not to answer texts, except for when he was in class, and today was the first day of a three day weekend. Yuu tried to ignore the worry that swelled in his stomach - that was Asahi's job - and the undeniable possessive compulsion to know what Asahi was doing at all times. He swallowed, throat dry, and wondered if he should try calling. It was probably nothing - maybe Asahi was in the shower, even though he preferred night showers. 

For some reason that Yuu couldn't place, his alpha instincts were running amuck. Yuu wasn't usually the paranoid sort of alpha - he really wasn't too much of an alpha a majority of the time, really, having learned to reign in his scent and most of his aggressive instincts early on - but he felt paranoid. 

When he called, there was no answer, and Yuu couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten into his shoes so fast - and then, just as he was ready to sprint out the door, he got a text.

'I'm sick. Pleas don't com over. Really sick.' 

Yuu raised his eyebrows as if Asahi could see them. Hadn't the other been feeling fine yesterday...?

'dude i'll get U some meds tell me what's up'

The reply didn't come immediately, but when it did, Yuu found his heart sinking a little bit.

'It's definitely contagious don't come over here'

So Asahi was concerned about getting him sick...? Yuu was nothing if not stubborn, and so he texted him back a quick,

'we're dating i can handle ur germs geez be over in like 40 min i'll go buy supplies'

'Nishinoya Yuu, no' 

Yuu ignored the last one, tucked his phone away, and headed off to the grocery store, the pharmacy.. and then Asahi's.

\---

The instant that Yuu found himself outside of the door, he knew that something was wrong. The instincts that had been unusually prominent all day roared at him, and it was as his nostrils flared that he got the fruity scent of an omega - this scent was primarily citrus, a sweet lemon and orange scent - followed by the headier, heavy scent of heat, which smelled like...

Yuu thought he might be able to describe it if a sudden increase in the scent, in the pheromones that soaked the air, didn't stop him from doing so. Did.. Asahi have an omega over? An omega in heat, no less? Asahi would never - well, he might, because he was a theoretically safe candidate, but an omega in heat should go to another omega if they needed care and help, because the om---

Suddenly, Yuu could hear the sound of running water, loud enough through the thin walls of the apartment complex for Yuu to know that it was his boyfriend's shower running. Asahi didn't even like showers in the morning or afternoon - so either there was something else, or...

Asahi was sick? But if Asahi was sick, how did that explain the pheromones... the scent..? Maybe.. Maybe it was someone across the hall. Maybe it was one of Asahi's neighbors.

Satisfied with this, Yuu reached for the spare key that Asahi had given him - ignoring the fact that he had been given it in trust and he was going against Asahi's wishes at the moment - and unlocked the door. As it pushed open, Yuu staggered, nearly dropping the bags he held.

The omega was definitely in this apartment. Yuu's chest heaved and his mind pulled at its restraints, his pupils dilating and the dark space of the apartment becoming brighter. He set the groceries and medicine down slowly, a sweat breaking out on his forehead as his body grew warm and tight in response to the omega's heat. What was going on here...?

He didn't know how or why - maybe it was because there was only one light on in the place, and it was coming from the bathroom - but Yuu's feet took him towards the sound of the water, and the scent only grew stronger the closer he got. It was dizzying, maddening, and Yuu couldn't stop himself from taking deep breaths of it despite knowing that he should stop trying to inhale more of it.

"... Asahi?" Yuu called out quietly as he opened the door the rest of the way, feeling like he was walking into a heady, heavy cloud, the overly sweet and tantalizing scent almost unbearable.

A moan was all he heard, and as Yuu stepped fully into the bathroom, he realized just what was going on. A need to protect, to help and care for, filled him from his head to his toe and he closed the gap to the shower. He yanked back the curtain and gasped and what he saw there.

"Asahi, Asahi," He whispered.

Finally, Asahi seemed to react to him, pulling his head out from beneath the stream of the shower head with a gaze so needy and aroused that his gaze was nearly black. The bathroom was chilly, and as Yuu's feet took him to the bathtub without his permission, Asahi whimpered,

"Yuu, no, please, you can't, not like this," He stammered wildly, his voice raw and pained, "I'm s-so sorry, I'm so sorry,"

"What're you sorry for...?" Yuu was having trouble keeping his head on straight, and as he reached towards the faucet so that he could hear Asahi over the water, he realized that the water was on freezing. Asahi was naked, and although he'd seen different parts of his boyfriend nude before, he'd never seen all of him like this, and Yuu's heart hammered.

"I-I'm in heat, p-please, t-this is... nnnn!" Asahi's attempt at.. whatever he was going to say was halted when the boy shrunk into himself impossibly poor, fingers scrambling at his stomach and soaked hair slipping in front of his features. There was an unhealthy pallor to his skin from the cold water, but his cheeks and ears were flushed bright red. 

"I... I know you are, uhm... shit.. uh... can you.. s..t...and?" Yuu's thoughts were coming harder now, because with the water off, other scents were invading his nose - the scent of Asahi's arousal on top of his heat pheromones, the smell of slick. Asahi quivered at the question and reached for the support bar of the shower, shifting to his knees, which looked like they might give out. Yuu wanted to go to him, but he was restraining himself, as best as he could, because if he touched Asahi, he was afraid he might not stop.

Asahi couldn't seem to get himself to stand. Every move set his nerves alight, and with Yuu in the room - the scent of Yuu - he thought that he was going to be smothered. He was more desperate, and even as he stood and needed both hands for support, he wanted to take one off to reach down to his erection, where the mere brushing of it against the shower tile had him moaning. 

"Yuu, p-please, touch me, Y-yuu, I need you to," Asahi was finally on his feet, his cheeks burning with the begging, but it wasn't like he hadn't... begged Yuu before. Never like this, but now he needed Yuu so badly, and for once, it was Yuu that was showing self constraining. Still, his energy strained like a mad dog at Yuu's conscience and logic.

"Let's dry you off, Asahi?" Yuu was reaching for a towel, to wipe some of that distracting water off of Asahi's perfect skin, but then Asahi was in front of him, the scent so heavy that Yuu's train of thought stopped for real this time. The v of Asahi's groin was awfully attractive, and the sweat that ws already gathering on his skin in place of the water was tantalizing. Yuu's gaze fell further south to see that Asahi's inner thighs glisten and he knew, instinctively, that it wasn't water.

Yuu couldn't take it anymore. He dropped the towel and reached greedily for Asahi, grabbing his wrists and running his thumbs over the pounding pulse there. He pulled Asahi downward, kissing him through the fog and preening in the desperate, keening noise that his omega---

Yuu yanked his head back, although he was still guiding Asahi towards his bedroom, and met Asahi's hazy expression.

"Omega???" He gasped for the first time, and for a moment, clarity flashed over Asahi's face.

"I j-just woke up, and it's so hot, I'm so warm everywhere, I'm so hard, Yuu, p-please, I---" He couldn't believe his own ears, hearing himself beg like this, but he needed it. If he didn't have more contact with Yuu, he would - he would melt away forever, never to be seen again. He was soaked everywhere - sweat, slick, his own hair - and his neck was so sore, his stomach ached, and he felt empty. He felt like he'd never eaten in his life, like he'd never had a sip of water.

"A late bloomer... somehow?" Yuu hadn't thought of Asahi presenting in more than passing for so long that having his best friend, his boyfriend, in his first heat in front of him was just another thing that his brain wasn't prepared to handle. At least now he'd gotten Asahi into the bedroom, and Asahi sat on the bed with another keening noise, squeezing Yuu's hands even harder.

"I want--" He began, but Asahi's voice failed him as he tried to express his desire. Yuu pulled a hand from Asahi's to press it against Asahi's neck, massaging the scent gland there, and tried to pretend he was in control. Despite that, Asahi could see the wildness in his eyes, could see the way he was two seconds away from snapping. Yuu's posture screamed of poor restraint, because he wanted to soothe his boyfriend - his omega, now, even if he hadn't claimed him...

"Claim me, Yuu, please," It's as if Asahi had read his mind, and Yuu surged forward like a leash had been unhooked, shoving Asahi back into the bed. Despite being heavier and stronger, Asahi was pliant beneath him, already nude, and Yuu's head was abuzz with the fact that he was fully clothed and Asahi was writhing and ready beneath him. He closed the gap between their lips so fast that his teeth knocked Asahi's, and Asahi's moan vibrated between them, shared in the air sealed there.

Asahi bucked up against Yuu, and Yuu swore loudly, having not realized how hard he was until fucking right now. Yuu shuddered, leaning back to try and pull his jeans off, cursing himself for wearing them today. He kicked them off bitterly, then pulled down his boxer briefs, as Asahi babbled needily.

"Are you sure about this, fuck, uh, you haven't wanted to go all the way before, and that's, kind of what heat mating is?" Asahi fixated him with a disbelieving and apprehensive look, running his tongue over his lips, swollen from the biting attention that his teeth had given them in his anxiety.

"I d-didn't want to because... I was... nothing...?" 

Anger, spurred by high pheromones, found its way to Yuu's words before anything else did.

"You idiot, I would never, I don't fucking care ab---"

Asahi visibly shrunk back, and Yuu cut himself off, swearing again and leaning forward to kiss at Asahi's bare chest.

"I didn't mean it like that, you're not an idiot, I just - I love you, Asahi, no matter what you are, a---"

"So you're going to have sex with me now?" The pitch of Asahi's voice was made even more incredible by that fact that Asahi - quiet-spoken, nervous in crowds, worried about small animals across the globe Asahi - was asking to be fucked, although a little bit nicer. Asahi moaned again, and the damp spot beneath him got larger before Yuu's very eyes, and he watched as Asahi's hand traitorously made its way towards his cock.

Before he thought about it, he smacked Asahi's hand down.

"If we're doing this, you're mine. All of you's mine." The possessiveness was at its peak, and Asahi responded brilliantly, neck arching and back bowing. He scrambled to turn over, nearly knocking Yuu off the bed because he was settled between Asahi's legs, and he presented to Yuu on instinct, ass gaping and soaked, legs spreading wide and face pressed into the sheets.

Yuu has never seen something more beautiful, and he leaned forward, pressing a breathy kiss to Asahi's ass.

"You're so beautiful, mine, so beautiful, fuck---" He babbled, feeling as out of control as Asahi as the rut began to sit in, as the need to fuck and claim started to overtake him.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, I'll do it well, gentle, but hard, does that make sense?" Yuu mumbled as his first finger slipped into Asahi's already-wet ass, leaning forward and mouthing at Asahi's buttcheek, biting and leaving a red mark as he wiggled his finger. Even in the haze of Asahi's heat, he asked,

"Good?"

Asahi keened in response before saying something that sounded like approximately six yes'. He attempted to frot into the covers, but his hips stuttered as Yuu added a second finger, crooking them at the knuckle and stroking his inner walls. Asahi's entire body was flushed now, and Yuu wanted to bask in the beauty of it, but he also had an overwhelming need to claim. He pressed Asahi a little flatter to the bed in a poor attempt to make it easier for him to get some leverage on the taller male.

As he stretched Asahi with his third finger, he muttered a rather frustrated, "Fuck, you're kidding me--" and made a desperate grope towards Asahi's drawer for a condom. Somehow, he got one out, and he managed to get it over his cock with one hand because he couldn't stand the desperate noise that Asahi made when he removed his fingers. Asahi couldn't believe this was going on, but then again, he could barely gather himself long enough to think about the position he was in. All he knew was that everything was on fire, a delicious sort of fire, and then Yuu's fingers were gone again ---

"Yuu.. Yuu.... I need you... I-inside... o-of... K-knot me, I ---" Asahi couldn't believe he was saying this, that the dirty secrets of his once forbidden fantasies of Yuu were spilling unbidden from his lips. He could have only dreamed of Yuu doing this before, even as they dated, because a bond between Yuu and an omega or a beta could've happened at any time, stronger than Yuu's bond with him, an unpresented---

"You aren't s-supposed to be thinking in heat, Asahi, you're tense, and I'm about to..." Asahi felt the other's cock against his entrance as he spoke, and he moaned, pushing back against him. Finally, finally, Yuu entered completely into him, and Asahi positively writhed on the bed, louder than he'd ever been in his life. Yuu's pace was slow at first, but then at the insistence of Asahi's hips messily meeting his, he sped up; he began to bottom out easily, and as he shifted a little bit, Asahi suddenly responded with a ferocity unlike his previous noises.

"Oh g-g, right there, I'm going to---" He gasped, and his hand moved apprehensively towards his erection, wanting - no, needing - to touch himself. Yuu encouraged him with a soft noise, too caught up in his thrusting and pace to catch his breath at the moment, because he could feel himself getting close to the edge, his knot starting to swell, and it was that final connection of the pair that got Asahi to so quickly after he'd started to touch himself.

The tightening of Asahi around him finished Yuu off, and as he came, he leaned forward and clamped his teeth as best as he could - as close as he could - around the conjecture of Asahi's shoulder and neck. His hair was down, sticking to his forehead, his knot sitting in Asahi and keeping him from pulling out, and Asahi goes as still as Yuu has seen him all day. The other's breath finally began to settle, and as the knot finally began to deflate, Yuu pulled back and fumbled messily with the condom. The snap of the knot as he tied it off seemed out of place, and after he tossed it off to some random corner of the bedroom (sorry, Asahi), he moved up to the other boy's side, where half-lidded eyes stared sleepily at him.

"... You okay?" Yuu asked, and Asahi flushed, glancing towards Yuu's chest. 

"I'm... alright.. S-sorry.. T-that was... nice, though..? Uhm, more than nice, I mean, uh,"

Yuu laughed for the first time, leaning forward and kissing Asahi's nose. 

"More than nice, I agree. More than fine, more than nice, it's... Asahi, we're bonded." His voice was awed, and he reached out to massage the scent gland of Asahi's neck again, releasing that sweet lemon citrus scent in even greater amounts into the room. Yuu sighed happily, almost ready to drift off when Asahi squirmed slightly.

"... Asahi...?" He asked, a swell of powerful concern - the kind a bonded alpha got for his bonded omega, Noya thought warmly - rising in him. He refocused on the omega's face just in time to see him blush again.

"I... I'm... g-getting so hot again..."

Yuu gulped. Asahi might be a late bloomer, but he was definitely not low in stamina.


End file.
